The Son Of Fear
by SON OF FEAR
Summary: When young Demi-God Ryan Phillips is kidnaped and sent to live with the hunters who don't Really welcome him a whole lot of Chaos is unleashed apon them. He could fall in love with Artemis or with another hunter, up to you so tell me what you want in a review. Rated T cos I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PJO or HOO Rick Riordan does. Duh! I'm 12! {TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS!}
1. DID HE JUST SAY HIS SON?

HI THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND I HOPE YOU REALLY ENJOY IT.

MAKE SURE YOU READ THE PROLOG AND I WOULD REALY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LEAVE A REVIEW COS' I REALY NEED THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM THANKS!

FROM, SON OF FEAR

-PROLOG-

Great I thought, first a centaur gambles with me and then I'm blessed by a peace loving goddess and become her first champion and now I'm king of the world. (I was just kidding about the last bit I'm not King of the world.) What you have no idea what I'm talking about? Well My name is Ryan Phillips and I guess I'll just have to tell you the story.

Chapter One

As I was wandering around New York whilst listening to my favourite song, Thriller by Michael Jackson I noticed that I hadn't been picked on today. Maybe "The Hun" as he called himself (behind his back every one called him "The Bun") had given up on bullying me and moved on to someone else? Just as I had decided to go and annoy the crap out of him so he would go back to picking on me I was grabbed by someone and dragged into a nearby ally way. Now I bet you're thinking why would I want to be bullied? It's cos' I just can't bear to think that someone else is getting hurt when I can be takin the pain from them and you can blame good old mom for that cos' that's how I was brought up to help others and respect every one. and no I am not some hippie driving around in a flower van and playing guitar in fact I'm the complete opposite my favourite colour is black and I get into fights...allot. So far I've been kicked out of 8 schools and I'm onto my ninth . So yeah back to the story.

-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-

After I was grabbed I was blind folded, gaged and dragged to some weird apartment covered in graffiti but the strangest part was that my normally dyslexic brain managed to figure the graffiti out. One of my captors knocked on the door and a voice from inside called out "what is the password"? Whilst looking at the walls I figured out what the words were: Chicken nuggets (they had taken my gag and blind fold off)I looked at one of the men and gave him a quizzical look. "Chicken Nuggets"? I asked. A shocked voice from inside shouted "how do you know that kid"? "Umm, it's written all over the walls, how couldn't I know it"? He just muttered something, opened the door and ushered us in.

Inside the building looked allot better whilst it was still dusty and falling to pieces, there was paint on the walls and what looked like brand new carpet on the floor plus on the inside it was much larger than anticipated. We wandered through the house thru a maze of corridors until we came to a door and stopped. The door didn't look different from the other doors but when we opened it I decided that this must have been the leaders room. On the inside there was weapons (I was wondering where he got them too) of all shapes and sizes along with a 3D map of America but with a few differences:  
Number one was that there was a floating castle on top of the Empire State Building.  
Number two was that there was a large man with a ball on his back on top of Mt. tam .  
Number three was that there was a lotus flower on top of some casino in Las Vegas.  
Number four was that there was a crescent Moon slowly moving through a five was that there was a Skull on top of a building some were in Los Angeles.

Number six was that there was a summer camp cabin on Long Island.  
Also in the room was a head that looked like a gorgon from the Greek mythology I had learnt at school. The man was tall 6"9 with huge muscles and short military stile black hair. He had a sword in the holster on his back and a belt full of throwing knives. It was then that I realised that the weapons were made of a strange type of metal or should I say metals, all of them were partially made of a strange gold and bronze that glowed as well as some silver. Suddenly the he shouted at me...

"LISTEN HERE BOY" he spat at me.

"TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR PASSWORD!?" I don't know how but I managed to stutter out a quick sentience

"I-i knew t-the pass word be-beca-cause it was wri-t-ten all over the w-walls..." I paused before adding "Sir". He started laughing

"HO HO!" I smiled despite the situation because he looked less scary when he was laughing, now don't get me wrong I'm not usually so scared but if you could have seen him you would be pissing your pants. "Realy?" He asked "Then let him go boys by son has arrived!" DID HE JUST SAY HIS SON?! He started steering me out of the room and int another one. As soon as we entered the room he sat me down and said "alright I know you probably have questions but can we wait till after before we ask them?" I nodded too afraid to make a sound...


	2. GREAT IM A DEMI-GOD!

Ha Ha Ha sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter (sort of) but I hope you liked it. Iv been thinking about music and Percy Jackson and I have realised that some of the characters fit right into a song I have 2 so far but if you have any ideas on character to song combos pleas review. Also if you have a certain type of story you want me to write review about that cos I'm kinda stuck for ideas. Here are the character to song combos so far:

Hazel, I'v got the magic in me by B.o.B

Thalia, Lightning by Alex Goot

Chapter 2

"Ok so, have you heard of those Greek Gods?" He started off, "You know the ones that live on Olympus...well the gods move with what is called the heart of the west, which is basically the centre of western civilisation and the heart of the west is now in America and the Gods are on a new Olympus which is on top of the Empire State Building." I nodded to tell him I knew about them so he continued,"In the storeys what was the number one thing the gods did?" I wasn't sure so I shrugged. "Really?" He asked. "You really don't know, well the number one thing that the Gods would do is go around and have it with mortals." "You know what have it is yeah?" he asked I nodded again so he wouldn't kill me for not answering. "And the children that came about from this are called Demi-Gods (half man half God) but some Gods didn't have it with mortals like: Lady Artemis, Lady Athena, Lady Hestia, A few other Minor-Gods and most importantly Me and my twin brother, Deimos the God of terror." "But" he continued "Not long ago I decided to try it out and have a child with a mortal to see how it went, but sadly the mother of my son decided that she didn't love me and so told me to leave and never show my face again." I gasped when I heard this thinking about what my mother had told me when I was little...

-Flash Back-

I was coming home from school after been taunted by the kids and I was crying when I arrived. My Mom saw me and asked what was wrong. I told her that I had been bullied that day and then I asked her the question that had been on my mind since the beginning of the first lesson, "Why don't I have a father?" I asked. "All the boys a school said that I was too ugly and my Dad left because of that." she calmed me down and replied, "Let's go upstairs to your my bedroom and we can talk there." Once we got to her room we sat down on her bed with me on her lap and she said. "You are not ugly and your father didn't leave because of you, he left because he was away all the time and I told him that I couldn't love a man who was never home to look after his family." I was shocked because I actually thought that he left because of me and never thought it was because of my mother.

-End Flash Back-

"Hey!" He shouted, "Are you listing." I quickly nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Ok well, have you got any idea who I am yet?"

"I think I do sir I'm pretty sure that you are Phobos the god of fear son of Ares and Aphrodite and twin brother of Deimos the god of terror."

"Yes" he replied. "That I am, and do you know who my son is?" I was stumped at this because I didn't remember him having a son from any of the Greek legends I was taught about at school so I just shook my head. He smiled at this and replied, "You are my son... Umm what is your name?"

"My name is Ryan Phillips and No you are not my father, what kind of Dad doesn't even know there sons name?" His smile turned into a frown at this comment and he sighed,

"I'm sorry son but your mother forbid that I live with her before you where even named." And so I said the most intelligent thing I could think of, "Oh..." Then I had an idea, "Hey Dad do I get cool powers like the heroes in the stories?" Hmm... Yes you probably do but I don't know what they are or how they work I'll have to talk to your uncle about that because he has had many children and helped them with their powers ok?" "Yeah ok Dad, I just cat get used to calling you dad." He laughed, "Don't worry son you'll get there, you can stay in my room tonight and tomorrow we will get you into the terror force where you'll fight with me, my brother and our group of men who kill monsters and stuff like that." "Cool!" I replied, "do I get to pick some weapons?" He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Course ya do son, how can you fight with out weapons?" I blushed at my mistake. You can pick now if you want, I'll take you to the armoury how's that sound?" Yes please I all but squealed.

When we got tho the armoury I knew the weapon I wanted as soon as I saw it. "That one please." I said pointing to a small curved sword. "That's a good choice son." My Dad said. "It's called a Kopis and it's a lot like a normal sword but it's only one sided so you'll want two and some more long ranged weapons as well" "Umm... ok I'll have two Kopis' and a belt of throwing knives please" "Sure thing son" my father answered, "But you'll have to learn how to throw the knives properly" "Don't need to I learnt how when I started karate, I'm quite good at the karate part and I can throw the knives and hit the bulls eye every time" I said proudly. "Well you should go to bed soon it's getting late, see you in the morning son." "see you in the morning Dad" I said and smiled as I walked to his room with him.


	3. AN:SORRY BUT PLEASE READ

**A/N:SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, JUST WANTED TO SAY PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME. CHAPTER 3 WILL COME OUT SOON JUST MAKING IT A BIT LONGER. P.S I REALLY NEED INSPERATION FOR NEW STORYS AND PAIRINGS FOR THIS ONE THO I THINK IM GONNA DO IT WITH ARTEMIS, YOU CAN CHOOSE IF YOU WANT JUST SAY. FROM: SON OF FEAR**


	4. WHERE ARE WE GOING?

**Here you are, I meant what I said and I said what I meant (Horton hears a who qoat) so chapter 3 is now out. Just wanted to say thanks for following Kreeft123xx and I Hope you enjoy. P.S the chapters might take a while but please don't give up on me. Also this is not an interactive story I am just asking for ideas and your opinion so deal with it.**

 **From: Son Of Fear**

Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to a red haired boy about my age standing above me muttering to him self. "Who are you?" I asked. He laughed and replied "Really, you'd think you should be able to recognise your own father son." "What?, my father is NOT the same age as me!" "Well he can be son cos' we gods can change our appearance to any thing we want as long as it suites our gender"

"Oh, (I know intelligent right?) I didn't know sorry dad" "that's ok son, get showered and ready cos I'm taking you down stairs to join the D-3 squad"

Time skip-10 minutes

As we wandered around the country fighting monsters and the occasional rouge minor-God I started thinking about how if I had to do this for the rest of my life then I was going to mad so when the day was over I went up stairs to talk to Deimos, hopefully I would be able to find him. After walking around for half an hour I found the room where I met my father. As I walked in I saw Dad studying the map from earlier. "Hey what's up dad?" I asked, my dad just smirked and replied "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH YOUNG MAN!"

POV change Phobos

"Why?" Ryan asked. Oh crap I didn't think he would ask that, smart kid "Umm... Because, Because...Ok you got me I'm not really your father I'm his brother and your uncle Deimos."

 **[A/N: I KNOW I WROTE PHOBOS POV BUT ITS REALY DEIMOS POV]**

"Ok, well I was actually looking for you anyway cos' I need to ask you a question." He said "What is it?" I asked "You see" he started "I don't really want to join yours and Dad's group cos' it just doesn't feel right...also do you know how my powers work yet?" I noticed that the last part was added so I didn't get angry at him so I answered that first "course I do you are my only nephew. I talked to the Fates, you know who they are right? Any way the Fates said that you have power over fear and to use that power you just have to whistle and look at the target of your wrath or even practical joke" "When you use your power the affected person will go into a fear state where they go unconscious and witness their worst fears for 3 minutes, you can also see someone's worst fear by looking them in the eye." "Sound ok?"

POV change Ryan

"Yeah, sounds good uncle." Whilst I was listening to uncle Deimos I was thinking: Oh My God... Wait if there are more gods then 1 gods then I guess that it's Oh My Gods anyways, Oh My Gods I've got super cool Demi-God powers! "Hey Ryan!" Deimos said "Olympus to Ryan!" "Oh sorry uncle, I've got ADHD and Dyslexia so I kind of zone out and get distracted" Deimos laughed "Don't worry kid all Demi-Gods have ADHD and Dyslexia, the ADHD is just your battle reflexes in a fight that will keep you alive and the Dyslexia is because your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek and so you can read that but not English." He said "Like this." He passed me a sheet of paper with 'What does this say' at the top (of course I didn't know what it said) and 'σήτα δομές της δαυ on the bottom. "Um, I can't read the top and the bottom isn't even in English so... Wait the bottom is moving it says 'what does this say" "Well" Deimos said "The bottom part was in Greek, that's how you could read it" "The cogs started turning in my mind "Is that why I could read the pass word?" Deimos smiled "No, that is not how if it was then any one would be able to get in... No we talked to Hecate and convinced her to cast a spell on every one with mine or your fathers blood in them can read the words in a language she made for us." To me it sounded too complicated to understand so I just nodded. "About leaving I think it is ok and I'm sure that your father agrees so we will look for a place for you to go.

After a good night sleep I woke up to see a red haired boy above me... again "Hi dad" I said assuming he was in that form again, the boy just stared at me and said "A'm not uar Did, A'm uar causin" "Stupid joke Dad it's NOT funny" I growled "Ainy way a'm here ta help yew git ready cos where uar goin yew are gonna need it." "Fierst Off uar gonna wanna look badass owkay?" "Yeah, hey what's your name?" "Mai names Eidward, uars?" "Mine is Ryan, ok let's go."

Time skip- 5 minutes

After getting my clothes changed (now I'm wearing black combat boots, a black hoodie, a dark grey T-Shirt, Black cargo pants along with my 2 Kopis' and belt of throwing knives) I want to my father and Deimos. "Hi Dad, Uncle Deimos" I said as I arrived "where am I going?" One of them replied, "One of the only safe places for Demi-Gods" "Where?" I asked "And can Dad change forms please so I know who is who?" "Sure thing son, I'll change so I look like Edward Ok?" "Thanks dad" "Right as to where you are going, your gonna go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CAMP! **[A/N: YOU WHERE NOT EXPECTING THAT WHERE YOU? I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT WITH OUT CAMP BUT I KNEW THAT IF I DID YOU WOULD BE REALLY PISSED (AND I WOULD LOOSE A LOYAL READER) SO I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!**


	5. TO THE CAMP!

**Hi hi guys** **I have added two more songs to the character song combo list check out the lyrics I reckon they match the characters pretty well so here they are:**

 **Jason Grace, Hero By Sterling Knight**

 **Leo Valdez, All Star By Smash Mouth**

"Where is it?" I asked "You don't need to know because I will flash you to the edge of camp" said my father "alright when do I go?" "Right now if you want, but be careful and put your hands in the air so that they know you are not hostile, ok?" "Ok Dad lets go, bye" i said cheerfully. There was a flash of red light and all of a sudden I was on top of a hill next to a pine tree looking down at the camp. It was amazing 30 or so silver tents and 1 extra large silver tent in the middle **[A/N: HA HA HA! I SOOO FOOLED YOU, LOL]** I took a step forward and of course I forgot to raise my hands, stupidest thing not to do... EVER! Suddenly I had a silver arrow im my thigh. "Aghh!" I screamed. damn that hurt, I took another step forward, again... Stupid idea. Before I knew it I had a second silver arrow in my shoulder and of course again I screamed. This time I raised my hands a before taking a third step forward, apparently putting your hands in the air don't help in fact it just makes it worse because suddenly I had yet a nother silver arrow in my hand this time and gods did it hurt. I fell back from the huge amount of arrows in my body and the fact that the third arrow went right through my hand. When I looked up I saw 30 or so teenage girls staring at me with bows drawn. One of them stepped forward and boy was she pretty, she had a perfect body, long auburn hair and startling silver eyes. The girls looked like a bunch of silver hunters...oh my god these where the hunters of Artemis, the group of man hating immortal girls. "Not funny Dad!" I grumbled. "Lady Artemis" I said as I got up and tried to bow to Artemis. Key word _tried_ , in the end I ended up sprawled with my face on her feet (embarrassing) she stood back, "Ugg, kill him girls" she said disgusted "I'm sorry" I mumbled out. "Why?" She asked "Because I came to your camp and because of this" I said before shutting my eyes and giving a quick normal whistle, a high whistle and then passing out from the pain.

When I woke up the hunters where still sleeping so I guess Hypnos did his job, any way I went to the big silver tent in the middle and inside I found the infirmary. After bandaging my self up I went out and grabbed one of the hunters tents put it down and watched as it set its self up, perfect. I went inside for some sleep, as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out cold. In my dream I remembered my little chat with Hypnos.

 _Flash Back/Dream_

 _Once I passed out from the pain I found my self in a black room on a couch next to a bearded man who was sleeping. "Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?" I asked "Wha? Oh, your talking to me" he said rubbing his eyes "Well to answer your first question I'm Hypnos and to answer your second one I'm here to help" "Why would you want to help me?" I asked "Because you my boy interest me, normally I can know all about some one from there sleep and dreams but you, you have barely had any sleep because of you know what..." "Yeah I know, don't remind me" I mumbled "Any way!" He continued cheerfully "I have decided to bless you so you and so has my son Morpheus_ **[A/N: I THINK MORPHEUS IS HIS SON]** _also I can only bless sleeping people and Morpheus can only bless people who are dreaming and only in there dreams so yeah, when you wake up you will have power over dreams and sleep." "Thank you Lord Hypnos..." (like I said not long ago, I have respect) "...I'm sure your blessing will help me greatly with my hunters problem." "No worries Ryan it's my pleasure and speaking of hunters I have placed them in a little 24 hour coma with out the worst fear stuff so you don't die in your sleep, bye!" After that I woke up._

 _End Of Flash Back/Dream_

So yeah now I got cool fear, sleep and dream powers awesome! As I walked out side I discovered that the hunters had woken up and where... Um, hunter stuff any way keeping in the shadows I wandered around camp looking for lady Artemis. After a few minutes I saw a auburn haired, silver eyed girl at the archery range. Figures. I snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, of course been the goddess she just spun around, grabbed my arm, stuck it behind my back, dropped her bow and put her hunting knife next to my neck. Stupid. "Lady Artemis" I said with as much respect as I could muster "Um... could you, you know remove your knife so I may bow?" I asked "Why should I?" She spat. Sighing I said "So I don't have to watch you fall to the ground screaming... Again it's not very pleasant because I would never hurt a girl but well, I had 3 arrows stuck in me and I guessed you would kill me as soon as I passed out." "Fine" She muttered "but no screaming magic, who is your father you mentioned him up on the hill. Why?" "My Dad is Phobos and I mentioned him because he sent me hear and I don't like been sent to my death" "Oh" was all she said "I guess we can't kill you because then we would have Phobos, Deimos, The Terror Force plus Hades and Hestia on or tails" "Why Hades and Hestia?" I asked "Because Hades and Hestia are very close friends with Your Father and Deimos" "Hmm. I get Hades but why Hestia?" "No one knows" she said "But you may stay with us if you can stand the hunters pranks" she said smirking. I gulped. oh crap! I thought.

 **There hope you liked it, it was 1050 word long (not including the A/N at the start and this) so I'm pretty happy. Did I fool you with the camp part? Hope I did cos I thought it was hilarious! Should I introduce another male OC to be friends with Ryan cos he can't just live with a groupe of girls his whole life can he? I have added A profile picture (Festus) and a picture for the story (Symbol of Phobos(Look up symbol of Phobos)) And last but not least, What is Ryan's 'you know what' and how dose it induce lack of sleep?**

 **From: Son Of Fear**


	6. IS SHE GONNA BE A BLONDE PRBLEM OR WHAT?

**OK GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR HOPE YOU LIKE IT COS ITS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR WITH OVER 1,500 WORD NOT INCLUDING THE A/N'S AT THE START AND FINNISH! OK SO I SAID I WAS TAKING A BREAK BUT I WAS INSPIRED _*COUGH THREATENED COUGH*_ BUE MY OLDER BROTHER AND SO WORKED DOUBLE TIME TO GET IT DONE. I WAS ALSO TALKING TO MY FRIEND PIPER (THATS HER REAL NAME) AND SHE GAVE ME SOME PISITIVE FEEDBACK WICH HELPED EVEN MORE THAN THE THREAT.. I MEAN INSPIRATION.**

When I arrived at camp I was shocked, it looked exactly like the hunters camp but with 12 cabins laid out like an Π and a big house [A/N: *smirks*] that was two stories high and painted blue. As well as a pavilion, a climbing wall with what looked like lava flowing down and a huge Forrest. "Woah, this place is awesome" I said. "Ugg... trust me, it's not" Artemis spat " This wretched camp is full of stupid boys who are always flirting with my hunters" "I'm pretty sure I'll like this camp even if the hunters don't" if only I knew how wrong I was. "Hmm... How come I wasn't sent here?" I asked "Because" The lieutenant Zoë replied while smirking "It is thy fathers will that thee reside with us and live as the hunts personal entertainment." "it's still not funny dad!" I mumbled.

I decided to run down to the blue house (which I guessed was a guest house) and find a room.

when I got there I was surprised to find man in a wheelchair playing pinochle with a middle aged man wearing an extremely loud Hawaiian T-Shirt and a can of coke in his hand. "Are you Demi-Gods?" I asked "The Hawaiian guy stood up with rage evident in his eyes "A Demi-God?!, You think I'm a Demi-God?!" I was shocked. "Umm... What else could you be?" Suddenly the other man in the wheelchair stood up. Wait stood up? I realised as he stood that he was actually a centaur in what must have been a magic wheelchair. He looked like a regular human from the waist up but from the waist down he was a pure white stallion. "Mr.D, I'm sure he meant no disrespect. We, child are not in fact Demi-Gods but the directors of this camp. I am Chiron the activities director and a centaur. This is Mr.D the camp director and a God." I recognised the name Chiron and thought about who mister D must have been. "Chiron must be the Chiron the trainer of heroes from the legends and Mr.D must be... Umm, he must be Dionysius the God of wine, partying and madness right?" Chiron looked quite taken back by this. "You figured that out your self?" I internally smirked at his reaction. "Yes Chiron, I did and I am very sorry Lord Dionysius, I meant no disrespect." Mr.D seemed to like my answer and laughed. "Ahh, I have a feeling we are going to get along well but child how are you not shocked?" I decided to keep up with the respectful manor and replied "My Lord, I am not surprised because I met my father Phobos and my uncle Deimos and their terror troops who sent me to live with the hunters of Artemis all though I do not like the hunters one bit, they are sexist and play cruel jokes on me."

Chiron seemed to come out of his disturbed state. "Well would you like to stay in cabin eight the Artemis cabin or cabin eleven the Hermes cabin where we send the undetermined and children of minor gods..." "Ryan Phillips, my name is Ryan Phillips." "Ok Ryan where do you want to stay?" "I'll stay in the Artemis cabin please." "Right-e-o the Artemis cabin it is, it's the third cabin starting on the right. You can't really miss it since its silver and glows." "Ok, bye Chiron!"

Once I got to the Artemis cabin and opened the door I got a few strange looks and a blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes came over and spoke to me. "You don't want to go in there, Artemis hates males and will decimate you if you step foot inside." I laughed "don't worry I'll be careful." I stepped inside found a bed and went to sleep.

Later I heard a knock on the door and hunter whose name was Tyler and a daughter of ares call out. "Ryan, you in there?" "Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" I asked. "It's almost dinner time and we wondered wether you wanted to help prank the Athena cabin?" I was shocked, normally I was the victim of the hunters cruel pranks and I never thought I would get to help them prank some one else. "Sure thing Tyler, I'll be there in a minute just let me grab my stuff." I said. "Okay Ryan meet us at the pavilion where we are doing the prank, bye"

When I reached the pavilion all the hunters where next to the Athena table. "what are we doing?" I asked. Zoë replied "we are covering the table in glue so that when they put down their blueprints they will get stuck." In my mind I was thinking 'Damn I'm glad I'm not the victim of this prank is genius and horrible at the same time!' But out loud i said, "That's a great idea but I reckon you should lay really smart false trails leading to other cabins and leave one spot with out glue so they get the blame." Zoë seemed to think about it. "That's one of the few smart things a male has her said, thee might have a chance after all." I sighed, the hunters are still man haters but at least there kind to me and by kind I mean not killing me when ever I'm with them.

When the Rest of camp piled in Chiron a couple of satyrs and Mr. D (I am not calling him lord dos h can't hear me and I guessed he wouldn't mind... Much) sat down at the head table and Chiron started talking. "All right children to night we have the hunters of Artemis staying with us and they will remain here at camp till lady Artemis returns from a solo hunt set by lord Zeus." (I guess Chiron has to keep up respect for the gods of he wants to keep his job) A few of the campers groaned and muttered something about feminist killers burning their cabins. Chiron spoke again, "Don't worry I'm sure the hunters will NOT be destroying anymore cabins, will they Zoë?" "No Chiron the hunters will leave the cabins alone." Chiron and most of the hunters seemed happy with this. "Good. Now traveling with the hunters we have young Ryan Phillips here, Ryan why don't you introduce yourself?" "Alright Chiron. Like Chiron said my name is Ryan Phillips I have been traveling with the hunters on my fathers request..." Some of the campers started talking among themselves but I only caught a few sentences. 'Why would his father do that?' 'Which Goddess is his mother?' (they thought since he met his father his mother must have been the god) 'where did he get the cool weapons?' "... And have come to live at camp for a while with the hunters." A camper called out. "Is he regular or undetermined?" Chiron opened his moth to speak but I beat him to it. "I am Regular, a son of the fear God but as a have been traveling with the hunters I will be staying in the Artemis cabin." "Deimos had another child?, he has enough for an army all ready!" I internally smirked at them thinking my father was Deimos. "Oh no you are mistaken, I said my father was the Fear God. Deimos so the terror God and so my father is Phobos." A few campers gasped, I really love doing this. Suddenly the blonde from before spoke up, "Phobos doesn't have children, your just saying that so people are nice to you!" I sighed, she just ruined my fun. "I assure you I am a son of Phobos." "Well we want proof!" I flinched thinking about what I was about to do...

"If you want proof then you are the test dummy..." I looked her straight in the eye and gave a normal whistle and because I was looking at her it only affected her. She started screaming and whimpering, "pleas stop! Please!" "Is that proof enough?" All the campers stood there with open moths looking like fish so Chiron answered for them. "Yes Ryan, that is good enough proof but can you please let Annabeth here out?" "Ermm... Yeah I would but you see I know how to place fear in people but I never learnt how to stop it, for all I know it can't be stopped." Suddenly my dad spoke in my head. "Son, to stop the fear coma you must touch the victims head with your forefinger and say 'Écho entolí fováste, afíste aftó to sóma na sas kalésai kai páli.' Which means: I command you fear, leave this body until I call you again. And so that's what I did but when people saw me get close to her that thought I was going to hurt her so I said, "please keep your weapons still I am just stopping the coma that I put her in, I have already shown you that I do not lie so why should I hurt her further?" Which calmed them enough to grudgingly lower their weapons and allow me to come through.

 **RIGHT-E-O PEEPS THATS THE END, SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS LONGER. I DIDNT HAVE MANY CLIFIES IN THIS ONE SORRY. (BUT MOST PEOPLE LIKE THAT... I DONT) JUST WANNA SAY THAKS FOR STICKING WITH ME SO LONG AND I BET YOU CANT WAIT FOR THE REST. BYE**


	7. PRANKING!

**I WAS TALKING TO MY BIG BROTHER NOT LONG AGO AND HE INFORMED ME THAT IF I DIDN'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT SOON THEN THE INSPIRATION *** ** _COUGH_** ** _THREAT_** ** _COUGH_** *** WOULD BE GIVEN IN A DOUBLE DOSE SO I WORKED TWICE AS FASY AND TWICE AS HARD AND GOT CHAPTER SIX OUT IN RECORD TIME. I AM ALSO VERRY PLEASED TO SAY THAT THE CHAPTER WITHOUT THE A/N'S AT THE START AND FINISH IS 1052 WORDS LONG!**

After introducing my self I grabbed a plate of food, (I had roast pork, pork crackling and vegetables with apple sauce which is my favourite meal) put some in the fire for Phobos, Deimos and Artemis, sat down, ate some and then was rudely interrupted by screams coming from the Athena table. I guess that means they figured out the prank. "Chiron!" One of them shouted. "Some idiot stuck our cups, plates and utensils to the table!" 'What?' I thought. 'For geniuses they are pretty slow. I mean if your cups, plates and utensils are stuck to the table then isn't there a good chance that your blue prints are too?' "Who did it?" Chiron asked. "Not us!" Every one said, just then some one from the Athena table pipped up, "Look, there is a bottle of Hermes Insta-stick glue!" But then a bunch of other 'clues' where found. "And there are some leaves from the white spruce over here!" **[A/N: WHEN YOU WARM THE PITCH OF WHITE SPRUCE IT MAKES A NATURAL GLUE]** Soon the Athena cabin was blaming every one, and the pavilion was a mess so Chiron stomped his hoof on the table and shouted. "Quiet! Now, why don't w..." Before he could finish one of the Athenians shouted out, "Look, Annabeth doesn't have glue in her spot!" 'I remember that name! She was the one who asked for me to prove my father was Phobos and was put into the fear coma!' I thought. 'I can't let her get the blame, she has already had a bad day.' And so I did the most ingenious thing known to man, "I-i was the one who d-did it!" I said while laughing "How didn't you super smarty pants get it?" I asked "How is it that if I lay trails to every one else then you don't guess it's the only one that the trails don't point too?" I know, smart right? Give my self up and get beat up by the Athena campers... Yep! Genius. Malcolm the second in command growled. "How dare you prank the Athena cabin!?" He shouted and before I could blink I was surrounded by angry campers all trying to beat me up. I decided that if I didn't want to be severed head hanging from a library wall then I had better run and what better place to hide than the big house where Chiron will probably help me... Probably.

On the front door were the words: Το Μεγάλο Οπίτι, Οτπετόπεδο Ημίαιμος. (Which means The Big House, Camp Half-Blood) and underneath that was what I assumed to be The Big House, Camp Half-Blood. In the big house I saw a some stuff but didn't get to see much because I was sprinting but what i did see was a stuffed leopard head and some pictures of campers smiling down from the walls. I also saw some thing else (technically I didn't see it but whatever) I noticed that Chiron wasn't there then I realised that Chiron was at the pavilion eating... stupid.

I decided to go up into the attic that I saw earlier and check it out thinking that if they decided to check the big house then I would be able to see and climb down the side of the house. Now before you go screening at me... Again I have three perfectly good reasons to climb down the big house: A. I am completely fearless except for one thing, B. I did karate as mentioned before and have developed extreme agility and climbing skills so going down the big house would be easy and C... Well I don't have any thing for That but with A and B you should see why i can climb down the big house even if it won't be easy.

Suddenly there was a green mist all around me coming from the mouth of an old mummy that sat on a three legged stool at the far side of the attic. "Approach seeker, and ask." The mummy said a rasping voice. I didn't know what this thing was but I knew that it was trying to tell me something so I asked: "what do you want to tell me?" Then the weird gas stuff started swirling around and formed a scene. There was a bed in the middle and on top sat a woman with long shoulder length hair. On her lap sat a boy around the age of ten and suddenly I realised who the people in the picture were. It was my Mom and me while we were talking about my father. I shuddered this was creepy. The mummy started speaking again.

 _"In many quests you shall fight,_

 _It shall be your task to put all things right._

 _With many chances to abandon the war,_

 _But never deserting your heroic chore._

 _In darkness and flame you shall last,_

 _But you will fail if you don't escape your past._

 _With all great heroes there is a flaw,_

 _In you, the wave, the book and the law._

 _Together you shall survive your woes,_

 _And your friends will help you defeat your foes._

 _When armies collide some one shall betray you you,_

 _But all put right when the prophesy comes true."_

"That is the prophesy of the greats, the future of the next great prophesy. You shall only share this with your teacher, Chiron the centaur and those who he deems worthy. Do you understand?" I figured that this was pretty important stuff I mean, 'prophesy of the greats' and 'future of the great prophesy' and 'only to be shared with Chiron'? so I ran down stairs looking for Chiron completely forgetting the angry mob of campers out to kill me... stupid.

Let me just tell you that if I hadn't just received a prophesy from some dead corpse then I wouldn't have fallen into the net right out side the big house. So yeah, I fell in a trap and than was surrounded by kids screaming at me about how long it took them to make their blue-prints and how once I was out I was dead meat. Lovely. Once I was cut down I instantly had my dual Kopis' drawn and was ready defend my self, or so I thought...

 **HOWS DAT? I THINK IT WAS PRETTY GOOD AND IT TOOK ME AGES TO AD MORE THAN 1000 WORD WHILE STILL KEEPING THE CLIFFIE AT THE END. SO WHY CANT HE DEFEND HIM SELF? HAVE THEY GOT A GIANT MONSTER OR HAVE THE GOT THE WHOLE ARES CABIN TO HELP THEM? WELL TRUST ME YOU WILL LAUGH WHEN YOU FIND OUT.**


	8. GOING ON HIATUS, PLEASE READ

**A/N: OK SO DUE TO A HIGHER LEVEL OF FOLLOWS, REVIEWS ECT. ON KRONOS' FIRST BORN I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE, IT MIGHT COME BACK LATER ON WHEN I HAVE FINNISHED KRONOS' FIRST BORN BUT DONT WORRY IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS ONE.**

 **FROM: SON OF FEAR**


	9. Important

**_FROM NOW ON I WILL BE DOING MY WORK ON WATTPAD SO IF YOU WANT TO READ MY STORYS THAN LOOK THERE, I WILL BE UNDER THE NAME_** SonOfFear _ **AND WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING HERE.**_


End file.
